A wireless transmission frame disclosed in ISO/IEC 24730-2 or 18185-5 type B includes a preamble section and a payload section. Generally, the preamble section is used for initial synchronization of a receiver and the payload section includes information to be transmitted.
When the wireless transmission frame is applied, channel estimation may be performed in the preamble section before the payload starts, which enables stable data determining of the payload. However, when obtaining a frequency to be used for the channel estimation, it is difficult to obtain a frequency near to a transmission frequency as the preamble section is shorter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a channel estimation technology that can stably obtain a transmission frequency and estimate a channel even in a short preamble structure.